


VELIZAR

by Kate_Raidon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, science-fiction, thriller / mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Raidon/pseuds/Kate_Raidon
Summary: A young man named Steve Broward lost his mother under mysterious circumstances. All his life he was haunted by fear and misunderstanding of something (or someone) behind his back. After the execution of him twenty years, it began to happen strange things beyond his understanding of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

PART I  
Chapter 1

Night. The sky was thick liquorice syrup hovering over Albion, occasionally dropping on skyscrapers drops of wet, sticky snow. Fluffy snowflakes billions of small stars fall on the city, cover with an impenetrable blanket, illuminating the impenetrable darkness with its cold light. The wind intensifies, the Blizzard overtakes Windows and doors, the frost draws on yellowish glasses the patterns closing a view of the street where there gradually comes a continuous impenetrable chaos. But in the distance there was thunder, thunder in winter, then colored flash lit up the sky, the trees, the ice of the Thames and even the farthest gate in London. Thousands of lights blossomed in the clouds, performing their explosive dance and sinking somewhere beyond the horizon, where the sun once set. And here's another volley, and another, and another, until the charge is over, until the night again freezes in its silence.  
That night I heard a thunderclap and abruptly opened my eyes. I could see nothing but darkness and reached for the Desk lamp, including it. The room was immediately illuminated by a dim light, and, taking a sitting position, I tried to see something in this pitch darkness. The room was stuffy and I felt my shoulders and chest burning. Swallowing and wheezing dry throat, I put my feet on the warm floor. At that moment I was not very happy with the warmth of my feet, so I grimaced and got out of bed. It was hot. Very hot, like hell. I stretched, raising her arms and yawning during the whole mouth. In the head knocked the idea of time, and turned around, my eyes found the wall clock.  
"What? 1 a.m? I feel like I slept through the night..." anger ran up the scale. I did not dare think that this anger could lead me to the cruelty to which I had fallen. I didn't realize I was mad at nothing. Anger has long been a part of me.  
Rubbing my hands against my sleepy eyes, I walked toward the light switch, still angry with the arrow that showed me the time. Walking almost at random, I bumped my foot on my drum kit and the sticks that were lying on the stand and hit the plates, fell to the floor. Then anger even more hit me in the head, and loudly swear, I was thinking about not sleeping, sick father. After a little more, I leaned my hand against the wall and immediately felt the switch button. The room was illuminated with a bright light and I screwed up streaming eyes. I heard the sound of the door opening behind me, and I jumped forward, rubbing my eyes with my fingers.  
I remember when I was five years old, I used to call my dad "Bobka" but I never liked the name Bob.  
My father shuffled his Slippers and entered the room. His sweaty hair was ruffled and I felt disgusted. Aversion to his own father.  
– Steve, you decided to play drums in the middle of the night? Have a conscience! his father shouted hoarsely.  
«Never liked his cries. Mother's screams I could bear, but his screams... Strangle this old man, someone, please!»  
After the remark he coughed, and I was reaching out to help him in some way, but he stopped me by raising his right hand up.  
"It's better if he dies. Do you think?"– said someone in my head, but at that time I considered it my own thoughts. I was wrong.  
"I'm sorry, I woke up because of the thunder," I said, and my father waved his hand at me and, coughing, left the room. He never listened to me and made his own conclusions. It is only your view of the situation. And even when his mother disappeared, he was adamant.  
«He woke up because of the thunder, so it's not your fault, Steve,» – the same voice came again.  
I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. The room was cold, but I was still hot. Cold air flowed across the floor and I stared at the open window. On the street was a dark blue sky and brightly shining stars, like... lightning?  
"I'm hallucinating?" – quickly rising from the floor, I went to the window and stood on the bed, looked at him. By the way, I have in my entire short life was not afraid of heights, but everyone in my family was scared of even two or three meters.  
Somewhere in the distance lightning flashed, illuminating the dense forest. Closing the window, I lay down on the bed, when suddenly I felt a chill run through my body. I relaxed and forced myself to close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was illuminated by a bright light from the window. And this light, which every morning tried to Wake me up, terribly irritated. Sometimes I thought about living in a cave. Not yet aware that it was time to get up, a ray of sunlight slid across my closed eyelids, making it clear that a new day had begun... Which was no different from the days that had passed this month. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my room.  
– Well, this day started well, since I didn't see the Ghost of my missing, and probably already dead mother, – I said to myself, looking at the ceiling.  
"You do live no last day" – these thoughts, like the wind rushed in my head. And today that voice didn't scare me. It was my thoughts, and I was sure of it.  
– That is true – only these words escaped my lips, I sank into memories. 

...It was evening, and the orange-red blanket of the heavens stretched over London. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting its last rays of light on the Thames.  
– Mom! Look, the cotton candy is melting in my hands! I'm the greatest magician, Mom! Mage! Juhu! – giggling, shouted Steven, showing mother a brilliant and sticky from cotton wool hand. On this day the boy for the first time tried cotton candy.  
– Sure, Stevie. I always knew you were special to me, – a woman in her forties said a little hoarsely. Darina rubbed her six-year-old son's hair a little.  
– Let's go home, Bob is waiting for us,– Dari took a damp napkin from her shoulder bag and carefully took her son's hand, began to wash the cotton that had melted in her palm. Steve took the napkin from his mother and began to wash the cotton from his hand. Darina giggled and stroked her son's soft, dark hair again…  
The little boy took mom's hand, weaving his fingers and still feeling the horrible, sticky feeling on his palms and fingertips. He grimaced, looking at his own hand, and after a side glance, noticing something black on the arm of his mother... the Look of a kid was looking on women's wrist where pale skin was visible black inflated veins pulsation of blood which was very visible.  
– What is it? I stopped, pulling her hand, but she seemed not to hear me and led me on.  
While the mother and son were walking home, the woman said something aloud a couple of times, as if talking to someone, but little Steve did not pay any attention to it. When the son with mother reached the house, she stopped at a porch and frightened eyes looked at the son.  
– Stevie... – she whispered, and in an instant she was gone. Right in front of Steve. The boy's body was paralyzed with fear and misunderstanding of what had just happened. He stood on the porch and stared into the darkness, whispering, "Mother..." Maybe the boy was hoping to see his mother again? But suddenly the car of the neighbors, out of the blue, began to hum, and the boy came to life, coming out of stupor.  
– Dad! – he shouted. His heart was beating wildly and his knees were trembling with fear.  
"Mom... Mom... Where is my mom?..  
– She is where you will be if don’t obey me," – a strange voice in his head startled Stevie and he screamed, hurrying into the house and quickly removing the leg shoes. With sticky, sweet lips again exploded the cry. The boy ran to the stairs leading to the second floor, when suddenly at the other end of the stairs, his father appeared.  
– Steve? – Bob asked as he went downstairs. His face was tense and his hands were in his pockets. When he came down, he saw his son's frightened face. Bob frowned and pulled his hands out of his jeans pockets and sat down, touching his small shoulders.  
– Dad... Me and mom was walking home and then... then we stopped at the porch, my mom called to me by name and just disappeared... I'm scared, Dad... – whispered Steve said, feeling like knees tremble.  
– Steve, go to your bedroom and sit there. I'll come back soon. You understand me? – Bob said sternly, looking his son in the eye. He himself was afraid. He knew it would happen sooner or later. And the consequences will be terrible.  
– Dad...– the boy whispered, but his father wouldn't listen.  
– Sit at home and wait for me. – The man straightened up and walked to the exit, shod, leaving the house.– Stay at home. The man straightened up and leaving the house.  
By the time his father got home, Stephen was sitting in his room, holding a small book he had found in his parents ' room and reading it...

A phone call brought me out of my memories. I shook my head and took a sitting position, grabbing the phone and holding it to my ear. That was my Manager.  
– Good morning, Stephen. As You remember, today is Your shift and I have an errand for You. Stay late tonight and pick up the books that will be delivered by half past seven. I'm waiting for You in the workplace, – miss Vanessa Walter's voice was cheerful, but something was wrong with her, I noticed. Or something was happening to me... Maybe hallucinations? Oddly enough, I always blamed it on hallucinations. Dr. Logart says that this is due to the fact that I'm not on the pill and go to him solely for advice. But I wouldn't want to cloud my head with pills that would make me a vegetable, and wouldn't really help me get rid of "hallucinations."  
The connection was broken, and I realized that today I will return home late, and I do not have enough time to play the drums. I remembered that today I need to come to work early and remove what I was too lazy to clean last night. Glancing at the time, I was visited by the idea that nothing will not have time to remove…

– Bye, dad, – I said, walking to the door. In response, my father muttered something unintelligible, and without reacting to it, I put on my shoes and left the house.  
– Good morning, Stephen. Went to work? – asked the neighbor, looking out of the front garden, waving to me a hand hidden in a glove.  
– Good morning, Christine. Of course! Work is not waiting, you need to earn money. I want a new motorcycle, the old horse is quite bad. By the way, did you Wake up last night because of the lightning? I'm in the middle of the night jumped scared... î I replied, moving away from the bike and taking the helmet under his arm. I stopped at the gate, leaning on a piece of wood, and noticed that the blonde's face was smeared with mud and snow, which immediately melted and flowed down her face, leaving dark, dirty paths. In my head immediately flashed lines from the book dem Mikhailov, "lost land": Standing opposite each other two individuals and semaphore limbs, Crouch, spin, scoop up dirt and smear it on his chest and face, slapping his hands on the sides.  
– Really bad? Are you kidding me? Sell it to me? the girl laughed, waved a hand at me.  
– No problem, Chris.  
– What about the lightning, I don't know. I slept soundly all night, as I plowed in the front garden to the loss of pulse!  
– Okay then. I think you're in your front garden every morning. Not tired? Especially in the winter, what is there to do? The ground is frozen, – I frowned slightly, and peered over the gate, examining the little hole in which the blonde was apparently digging. She immediately straightened up and stood in front of me. It was uncomfortable because it was too close.  
– Of course! But since the house is private, who but me and Leo will be watching this house? No one, of course, no one... – she giggled, and that scared me off.  
– Yes, I'm afraid you're right! I'll go, Chris. Tell Mr. Anderson that morning is never good, damn him, – I winked at Christine, put my helmet on my head and waved to the girl, moving towards my motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The working day began with the cleaning of boxes with old books and documents to the warehouse. I arrived at the store when the Manager was already giving instructions to other employees. Vanessa was in a good mood today, and she didn't punish me for being late: she just rolled her eyes and gave me an instruction, which I will perform the next couple of hours. Today she was unusually kind to me, and it alarmed me. Even the kindness of the Manager seemed to me a hallucination, but I did not pay much attention to it. I was told to arrange the newly arrived books in the shop, and I was glad to such an easy task. I often was eager for such work, because in the process you can grab a few titles and names of authors, and after reading about them in the network "Internet".  
I started arranging the books on the shelves. Through my hands for a couple of hours passed enough books about the war, books of Russian writers, but most of the books were in the style of "romantic". I wasn't really into romance novels and stories, but I did read some of them in high school and during summer vacation. No matter what they say about the classics, I have always been both hands for it. When this case was over, I remembered that in the basement I was waiting for a pile of untidy boxes. Whistling, I opened the door, looking at the boxes, one by one throwing them into the room. Nothing attracted my attention when suddenly someone coughed, and only then did I look up, pausing in silence.  
– You'd better be careful, Stephen. To throw boxes is not very decent, especially considering the fact that we are very good and old friends, – said the guy of eighteen years, if not less. He looks informal and spoke with a very strange accent. I couldn't say a word, and I thought his joke wasn't very funny.  
– Boy, how did you even get here? Who are you? – the words were barely audible. I didn't like the feeling that was spreading in my chest... Like I knew this guy, and I felt some kind of closeness, a strange closeness to him. His voice I as if already heard, and face was very familiar. The strange feeling did not leave me, and it undermined my confidence.  
– Oh, Steve. I was acquainted with your mother, don't you remember? I Velizar... – red hair guy said it with a smile on his lips, and inside me as if something broke. That name was familiar! Memories from childhood began to blur my eyes, but I came to myself and lowered my head, covering my face with my hands.  
"It can't be... it can't be! It's hallucination!"– so I tried to calm myself, and having counted to three, sharply lifted the head and saw nobody. I started to look around when I noticed Vanessa standing right behind me, looking at me anxiously.  
– Who are you talking to? – she asked, her arms crossed over her chest and her head slightly tilted to one side. It was like an electric shock. I vaguely said "it doesn't matter" and walked past her, moving quickly in the opposite direction.  
What I saw struck me to the core, and not just struck – and scared! I've seen this guy before, I've heard his voice, but I can't remember when and where we met, and how we could have met, if it was a hallucination? My breath was out of breath and my hands were shaking, and I decided to drink warm tea, foolishly hoping it would help me.  
Hiding behind the door, I found myself in a small room, which was equipped with a kitchen. No one was here but me, and I walked to the stove and turned on the gas, taking a mug and a box of tea from the Cabinet. My hands were shaking and I put the teapot on the fire, sighing heavily and slowly letting the air out of my mouth, trying not to panic... the Teapot didn't boil as long as I thought it would, and as I brewed my tea, I reached for the Cabinet, when suddenly I was thrown into the opposite wall. I hit my stomach and fell to the floor, looking up and again noticing the fire-haired man, who straightened his leather jacket and squatted down. Jumping off the floor, I flew out of the kitchen, running into the bathroom. Closing the door and standing in front of the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to catch my breath.  
– This fire-haired man with horns is just a hallucination, this fire-haired man with horns just a hallucination is just a hallucination, Steve, – I told myself this, washing face with cold water again and again looking at myself in the mirror. At that moment, I was really hoping that the placebo effect would bring me back to my sanity. The thought that I should be baptized flashed through my mind, but I immediately banished that thought. There were no baptized in my family – no parents, no grandparents. I think the other ancestors did, too.  
– It's okay, Steve. It's worth thinking about the pills Dr. Logart prescribes you... – I whispered under my breath, grinning at myself in the mirror. The dark MOP of hair was wet with sweat and water, and my face looked white, like I was some kind of geisha. But suddenly I saw the smoke behind me, reaching for the ceiling, and at the same moment my back was filled with Hellfire. Before my eyes appeared a picture: my skin burns, turns red, and someone at her sharp nails drawing some writing along the line of the spine.  
It seemed to me that I was about to lose consciousness, but only my hands grabbed the edge of the sink, and his eyes were raised to the mirror,hallucinations are over... I just saw the face of the fire-haired guy who smiled and then said:  
– See you soon, Broward.


End file.
